If They Were Mates
by Blazestar of LoveClan
Summary: This Story or Stories are about The Original Characters From The Warriors Series(Which I don't own) Who had a tom or she-cat falling after them but mated with a different she-cat or tom. This story Also Includes Bluefur(star) Choosing Thrushpelt and not meeting Oakheart, Sandpaw(storm) Making Fun of Firepaw(star/heart) even when he saved her, And Tigerstar falling over Leopardstar.
1. If They Were Mates Rules

Hey there! This First Chapter is for you guys to comment below on, This is called, "If They Were Mates". The whole point of this is for YOU GUYS to comment which to warriors you wanted to be mates.

This is For the Warrior series only which I do NOT own, But When I do like 3 stories you can do ocs :)

The First 3 stories will be about:

SandXDust

BlueXThrush

TigerXLeopard

Anyways, at the 3rd chapter, YOU can Comment who I should do next, OR do Your Own OCs :3

ENJOY AND COMMENT ONLY ON THIS AND THE 3RD CHAPTER(If you want me to do your request)

Thank you ~Blazestar


	2. BlueXThrush Update: SneakPeakandRequests

**OMG! I got 2 reviews! And A lot of Requests! Thank you guys I will be doing them soon**

 **Blackstorm of ThunderClan's:**

 **FirepawXSpottedleaf**

 **A Guest's:**

 **Firestar/heartXSilverstream**

 **Bramblestar/clawXFeathertail**

 **Bramblestar/clawXSorreltail**

 **JayfeatherXHeathertail**

 **JayfeatherXPoppyfrost**

 **Firestar/heartXFerncloud**

 **Just so You know I am STILL typing BlueXThrush. It includes some real parts of Bluestar's Prophecy as well, Here is a sneak peak!:**

 _ **This Starts After the Gathering, When Oakheart pleaded for Bluefur to come meet her to prove his love to her...But When They got Back, Thrushpelt Asked her to Hunt with her at Dawn...Listen and Read as Bluefur decides which tom to choose.**_

Bluefur falls asleep in her nest but really closed her eyes and though, Oakheart looked like a hero on the rock at the gathering, His thick sleek reddish brown fur blowing in the wind with his grateful amber eyes, and his big muscles showing in the sun-light, A true Beautiful warrior.

But then, she thought about Thrushpelt, His sandy gray fur touching against hers, his light green eyes looking at hers, as they watch the sun go up tails twined.

"No No NO!" Bluefur thought as she realized the next step to love, "I-I have to keep my future clean...Thrushpelt might've been super annoying and all, but he is a little cute, he hasn't begged, he isn't half-clan, is he? At least he isn't so desperate for me, He tries to take care of me, He even cleaned my nest! What has Oakheart done to get my attention but beg for me to break the warrior code to be with him! Ugh, I know Crookedjaw is his brother but Oakheart is such a desperate Fish-Brain! I don't care...But no matter what, I won't let my kits be half-clan, and I won't let Thistleclaw destroy ThunderClan!".

 **THE END(JK)**

 **Anyways thank you for checking up, there will be another update Soon!**

 **~Blazestar**


	3. I'm So Sorry

Hey! It's Blazestar here-It's been a Long time since that BlueXThrush fanfic came out-I'm sorry to say but I've actually been taking a LONG time on a break to a different country and TOTALLY forgot about this! IM SO SORRY, I tried to find the doc yesterday But it GONE! SO im sorry but I'm going to have to start it over, thanks for reading It'll be out soon.

~Blazestar


	4. UmWeird thing to say :D(I FOUND IT)

I looked on an old account and I found the Blue X Thrush doc :D I'm So Happy! I am currently editing it-Here's what I typed:

 _ **This Starts After the Gathering, When Oakheart pleaded for Bluefur to come meet her to prove his love to her...But When They got Back, Thrushpelt Asked her to Hunt with her at Dawn...Listen and Read as Bluefur decides which tom to choose. (Hope you know that cats requiring kits need to mate right? Sooo There is mating in it ._.)**_

Bluefur falls asleep in her nest but really closed her eyes and though, Oakheart looked like a hero on the rock at the gathering, His thick sleek reddish brown fur blowing in the wind with his grateful amber eyes, and his big muscles showing in the sun-light, A true Beautiful warrior.

But then, she thought about Thrushpelt, His sandy gray fur touching against hers, his light green eyes looking at hers, as they watch the sun go up tails twined.

"No No NO!" Bluefur thought as she realized the next step to love, "I-I have to keep my future clean...Thrushpelt might've been super annoying and all, but he is a little cute, he hasn't begged, he isn't half-clan, is he? At least he isn't so desperate for me, He tries to take care of me, He even cleaned my nest! What has Oakheart done to get my attention but beg for me to break the warrior code to be with him! Ugh, I know Crookedjaw is his brother but Oakheart is such a desperate Fish-Brain! I don't care...But no matter what, I won't let my kits be half-clan, and I won't let Thistleclaw destroy ThunderClan!".

Bluefur's mind shut down as she fell asleep, a few minutes later paws softly rubbed her fur down to her tail, Bluefur grunted and slightly opened her eyes as the mysterious cat played with her tail. She moved and looked up, It was a gray-furred tom, she couldn't see anything else except the bright light blue sky of dawn. Until it opened its eyes, which glowed a light green.

"Bluefur! You're awake!" he whispered backing up in embarrassment and licking his white chest.

"Thrushpelt?" she groaned "What do you need, It's Dawn and only the Dawn patrol is supposed to be leaving.." she meowed as she looked away blushing as she realized how beautiful his pale green eyes are at dawn, Thrushpelt looked away "W-well, I was wondering if you wanted to hunt with me Bluefur" he purred lightly also blushing

Bluefur's eyes widened as her fur grew hot, it was like asking her to be mates with her, which would probably be soon.

"W-What do you mean Thrushpelt?" she blushed blinking as he turned his handsome eyes to her

"Erm...Do you remember when you came back from the gathering? And I asked you if you wanted to watch the sunrise with me?" he meowed his eyes in a bit of shock

Bluefur nodded her head still blushing and she looked the other way with her beautiful blue fur, "Oh, Then Yes I will…" she mewed

Thrushpelt stood there in shock, He felt like his heart just ripped out of is chest and jumped in the air up to StarClan saying "Bluefur Loves Me!"

Bluefur felt her pelt blaze and her face turn red, even if it was still blue, but she wasn't done with her sentence yet, She looked up at Thrushpelt as she saw he was as still as a twig on the forest ground "Thrushpelt?" she mewed The tom shook his head as he was called.

"Huh? Oh Right, Shall we get going, or do you wish to go back to sleep?" he purred.

Bluefur shook her head "You already woke me up, What's the point of falling asleep now?" she joked Thrushpelt smiled and they padded off into ThunderClan territory.

The Sun was basically up so it was too late, so they sat and chatted. For a surprise, they had A LOT in common, They both liked vole, They both had a weird feeling or vibe from Thistleclaw, Even if he was Thrushpelt's half brother!

"Yeah, I don't know about the Goosefeather part but I always get some kind of bad vibe from him and Tigerpaw…" he meowed flicking his tail as he sat next to Bluefur "Hey...Um Bluefur… You are alright right?" he meowed

"About what?" she answered her tail scooting straight in the air

"About….Well, When our patrol found you and...Snowfur" he whispered

Bluefur's eyes widened, She looked away remembering her Only Dear littermate.

"B-Bluefur, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" he started

But he stopped and blushed as she soaked her tears of sorrow onto his fur,

"Thrushpelt...I miss her so much...I-I wish I could've saved her" She sobbed, Thrushpelt licked her head and put his chin on it

"It's Ok Bluefur, I'm always here for you…" Thrushpelt comforted her

Bluefur pulled away, and looked up at him, tear streaks draining her fur

"Is it true? Was _**I**_ supposed to be on the Thunderpath?" she questioned

"Of course not Bluefur! I mean-What I meant was that there was no way to stop it, I don't know if it was her future or destiny, But All I know is that everytime you smile, that's her and your mother smiling back up from StarClan watching your every happy move.." he purred and licked her head "I hope Moonflower can forgive me…" he thought as well, Bluefur looked at him and Smiled "Thrushpelt you're the best!" she purred

"R-Really? I thought you said that I was annoying.." he mewed his nose across from hers.

"Well, Not anymore…" she purred and Kissed him on the lips, It was a very long moment as they both closed their eyes twined their tails as their fur glowed in the sunlight of the very beautiful forest, A Reddish brown shape appeared right across the river that separates RiverClan and ThunderClan. Bluefur and Thrushpelt, Pelts touching, padded slowly over to the Sunningrocks as they sunned themselves.

"How Could she….I thought she loved me, and in the end stuck up to an old warrior!" the cat hissed he came across the river shaking his wet pelt.

The reddish brown tom jumped out circling Bluefur and Thrushpelt as the looked in surprise.

"Bluefur…." he growled "How could you...I thought you loved me.." he hissed baring his fangs, Thrushpelt looked in surprise and stepped in front of her his neck fur rising and his claws sheathed.

"Bluefur...Do you know this tom? Why is he on _**our**_ territory!" he growled still hissing at him, Bluefur jumped down and put her tail on Thrushpelt's shoulder

"Calm Down Thrushpelt I got this.." she meowed and took a breath and stepped forward

"Oakheart, what do you want? Why are you on ThunderClan territory!" She growled

"You were supposed to meet me, I thought you _**loved**_ me Bluefur!" he moaned in sorrow, Thrushpelt looked at him in disgust.

"Why would Bluefur love a _**RiverClan**_ tom? That's breaking the warrior code! And I know that a loyal warrior like Bluefur would never do that!" he hissed

Oakheart lunged at Thrushpelt throwing him down

"What would _**you**_ know about Bluefur? All because you are in the same clan as her doesn't mean you know all about her!" Oakheart growled in grief, Thrushpelt clawed his face and kicked him off

"I know Bluefur because I loved her ever since she was an apprentice! By the time she was a kit I was a new warrior, I know Bluefur better than you do which is why She chose me over you!" he grinned and ran over to him digging his claws into his flank, Oakheart kicked him in the face sending him tumbling onto the ground.

Bluefur ran to his side and looked up at Oakheart with such rage she never felt before, her fur the size of Thrushpelt she bared her fangs

"Oakheart! Just because we talk a lot at gatherings _**doesn't**_ mean that _**I**_ love you! It means we have a friendly relationship! I'm not allowed to be mates with you because I don't want to be ashamed of my kits being half-clan! It's against the warrior code!" she hissed as she helped up the grinning Thrushpelt

"So you're saying the _**warrior code**_ is stopping our love? What about Windflight's parents? He's Half-Clan!" he spat Thrushpelt looked up in shock

"That's impossible, You should never speak such foul words about my father!" he yowled, But Bluefur held him back as he glared at him

"It doesn't matter to me, All I know is that the tom I used to know died ages ago" she hissed and She and Thrushpelt went back to camp.

Before they were far enough, Thistleclaw leaped over them and attacked Oakheart, Bluefur turned in horror as he pinned down the RiverClan warrior, She turned away from Thrushpelt and kicked Thistleclaw off him. The spiky gray warrior hissed at her but didn't attack her,

"What the Hell are you doing Bluefur!" he hissed "He's a RiverClan warrior, He's Trespassing, We _**have**_ to kill him _!"_ he growled, Bluefur walked up to him

"Thistleclaw! Use your brain for once, You don't need to spill blood just to win all your battles! He's already gotten scars he'll never forget from Thrushpelt...Leave him be" she meowed ignoring his face of disgust

"Do you know this warrior?" he narrowed his eyes as he looked at Oakheart and Bluefur, Bluefur stayed silent as Oakheart got up silently

"Yes….But Only from the gatherings…" she replied, Thistleclaw glared at her as Oakheart escaped and swam across the river back home.

"Mouse dung!" he cursed, Thistleclaw looked at Bluefur

"You let him escape! I will make sure that he won't escape next time!" he glared baring his teeth at the river, Bluefur rolled her eyes as Thistleclaw padded past her and Thrushpelt,

"You don't need to kill to win a battle, Out of every cat I thought you were smarter than that…." Thrushpelt muttered about Thistleclaw as they all got back to camp.

"Phew! Thank StarClan we didn't do it yet" Bluefur thought, as she padded into camp, she looked at Thrushpelt who had a little scar on his chest

"Thrushpelt…" she mewed, He looked at her, even if he was battered u he still had that handsome glorius smile.

"Yeah, What is it?" he purred as he licked her face, Bluefur blushed as Rosetail saw them.

"You should probably go to Featherwhisker" she mewed, He looked down on his little scar

"For this? No no, I'm fine…" he replied, but Bluefur gave him a worried look

" _Man that look makes me a bit….._ _ **horny & Bad**_" he thought, he blushed nodded his head and padded away. That's when Rosetail came up to her

"Oh Boy! You _**did**_ like him!" he meowed, Bluefur looked away annoyed " _Ugh, Rosetail I can never have a mate because of your annoyance!"_ she thought

"Soooo, How are you two going? Did you kiss? Did you touch pelts Did you-" Rosetail stopped at Bluefur's angry look, her eyes looked like a dark storm and her tail fur stuck up, but it went down as Bluefur got sad.

"No...We didn't mate, I-I don't know how to…" she pointed out, Rosetail looked like she was going to say something but Bluefur padded away going to the fresh kill pile. On the way there Stormtail looked at her

"Hey Bluefur, something wrong?" he mewed

When she heard his voice, at first she felt happy to be finally noticed...But then pictures of the WindClan and ThunderClan battle flashed up in her head, She saw him helping Dappletail, Moonflower dies, He doesn't see her limp body until she was near the medicine cat den with her fellow queen friends rubbing her with raspberry leaves. She remembers tearing up and yelling at them to stop pretending that she's alive because she's dead.

She gave him a dark look, and he flashes back a confused look.

"What is it? What's with the look?" he meowed

"I shouldn't be talking to you…" she growled, she turned picked up a plump vole for her and Thrushpelt and stomped off.

Stormtail caught up with her and padded beside her,

"Bluefur, tell me what's wrong?" he pestered But Bluefur only kept silent

Then she stopped as she arrived, put down the vole and glared at him.

"I know what's wrong! You!" she hissed he backed away

"What have I done?" he mewed

She fluffed her fur and arched her back sheathing her claws

" _ **You**_ didn't even want to notice me and Snowfur! You never loved mother, You only reassured me about Snowfur when she died And She's YOUR DAUGHTER" she yowled, Cats started looking around, Sunstar came from his den and shook his head and watched

"Of course I cared about Moonflower and you.." he muttered out loud obviously lying.

"No You Didn't!" she said each word slowly with rage "You Saw Mother die! You never cared about us, She told us you were an important warrior, but I figured out the entire lie behind it" she growled

Stormtail looked away "There was no lie, I was an important warrior….But one thing is true, I never really liked your pestering mother"

Everycat gasped and before Bluefur leaped at him Thrushpelt held her scruff as Sunstar and Tawnyspots stood next to her to block her path

"Bluefur…" Sunstar meowed padding up to her, but Thrushpelt took his place,

"Oh Bluefur, That Father of yours has no feelings for you does he?" he mewed to her and Bluefur crumpled up against him, her head sinking into his soft fur. "Oh Thrushpelt...I feel like you understand me better" she sighs and leaves into the warriors den with him, Tawnyspots eyes them with pride as his brother has a girl, as Sunstar smiles like her figure father, proud of Bluefur learning about Mates.

"Bluefur are you sure you don't need any fresh ai-" he meowed but Bluefur shook her head and flipped her tail on his nose

"I'm fine Thrushpelt, We can eat and fall asleep and go out of camp tomorrow" she meowed as they ate the vole he grabbed away from the medicine den. Bluefur and Thrushpelt spoke and connected better with talking, then they both fell asleep, Pelts Touching.

Bluefur woke up to a dark blue glowing place, "Oh no! Did I die! Why Am I in StarClan!" she yowled in terror and sank down

"Of course you aren't dead sis.." A voice rang, no. Bluefur recognized this voice she looked up and saw blue eyes to blue eyes and hugged the cat

"Snowfur!" she purred as she cried at bit, Snowfur wiped her tears

"Look sis, I don't know why but I think I was supposed to be on the Thunderpath..Don't question it. Anyways Me and Mother are here to teach you something!" she meowed

"Mother.." Bluefur echoed and saw the gray figure appear behind her sister, She ran up and Hugged Moonflower, who look a bit ragged and sad.

"Mother..You heard didn't you…..Are we a mistake?" she asked, Moonflower looked at her with a stern gaze "Never Bluefur...The only mistake was him.." she turned near Snowfur and sat


End file.
